


Observing

by MonkeyVenom



Category: Homestuck
Genre: Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-11-18
Updated: 2013-11-18
Packaged: 2018-01-01 23:47:41
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 344
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1050021
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/MonkeyVenom/pseuds/MonkeyVenom
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Just a small snippet between three friends, one of which wishes the other two would shut up.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Observing

Her gaze flicked lazily between the bickering trolls, and the olive blood let out a sigh. Honestly, her beloved and his moirail disagreed as often as her love had his visions; that is to say, often. To be honest, it had been a good twenty minutes or so since the argument began, and she had lost interest in what they were even talking about.

“If I have told you once, I have told you ten-THOUSAND times: do not make a fool of yourself in the villages we visit before I begin speaking!” the preacher continued his rant against the gold blood, seething.

“What are you, my lusus? If I want to go out and have a drink or two, I can. Try to stop me, hooded wonder," said gold blood retorted, huffing.

“Well, your lusus did a pretty piss-poor job if this is your form of entertainment.”

“Oh-ho, so now we’re mocking my lusus. Well, I’ll tell you-”

Oh yeah….that’s what they were fighting about. She was fond of her lover’s moirail, he was a good man, but he was also a bit too easy to please. If the man wasn’t out drinking in the village tavern, he was soliciting for a one-day pailing session. Cue an angry bedded troll, and a quick flight from their current location.

“Well! Big words coming from a mustard-colored bean pole!”

“At least I’m not a talking red tree stump!”

“Bawdy Pumpion.”

“Asshole.”

She sighed, shaking her head. “Hey, guys? Think you can tone it down a notch, I’m trying to take a cat nap. Purrty please?”

“I’m sorry, darling, /he’s/ being too loud,” the Signless shot a look at his comrade, red eyes narrowed.

“Me? You’re the one who won’t shut up half the time,” the Ψiioniic sat back, crossing his arms in a small show of defiance toward the angry mutant.

“Excuse me? Are you really going down that road?”

“Yeah, yeah I might be.”

The Disciple tucked her head into her folded arms, eyes closing. Maybe they’ll be quiet in a cycle or two.


End file.
